dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delivery problem
Just speaking to Louc Drif doesn't complete the quest for me. I'm assuming you have to complete the quest he gives you first? : That is correct. - Dashiva 10:46, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Talk (Taken from the main page) (As of 1-19-06: This quest currently has a bug and is uncompletable. If you start this quest, Sam won't talk to you about anything else until you've completed it so you won't be able to become a baker.) (1-22-06: Quest completable, but by non-baker profession character. need no-profession character to confirm) : For later note, this kind of stuff belongs on the talk page. If you think there is a bug in a quest, post stating what the bug is and what you've tried. Chances are the quest isn't actually bugged, you're just doing something wrong. Someone who has trouble with the quest should post what the "uncompletable" part is in detail. - Dashiva 18:51, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Having done this quest with three different characters now, I can confirm that you do not get 50 kama from delivering Tek Abir's cake...only the other three cakes net you the reward. - SZK 29 Jan 2006 :I have in fact gotten the 50 kama from Tek Abir on at least two occasions. On other occasions, I have not. I do not know what determines it, though. If a screenshot would help, I do have one. -Deskrat 23:06, 28 April 2006 (UTC) I think there is currently a bug with the quest. Im a lvl 18 Int panda, and I asked a friend, a lvl 152 Sadi with Str 338(+404) and Agi 25(+19), to let me target them with the form. I still received an invalid form. Am I doing something wrong, or is this a bug? * DMO * Trash Do not put the "Form to Fill" in the trash!! It will disappear and you have to pay Sam Croa 5 kamas for a new one! Zuh-K (talk) 05:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Changed stats? The Filled but Invalid Form now says that PW < 1500 or Agility < 50. I haven’t as of this writing found a character who has those stats; it does not work with characters with the previous stats (50+ str and 5+ agi). I’ll update these two pages when/if I can confirm this. Wolvenwerewind (talk) 00:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Confirmed. Agility needs to be 50 or above (equipment counts) and the number of free pods need to be 1500 or higher. Three wiki pages correspondingly updated. Wolvenwerewind (talk) 22:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for finding and correcting that lapsus on the item pages, Squirrelladventures. Wolvenwerewind (talk) 07:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome, it's my job as a volunteer. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::hey.. I have already done the "slightly thief" quest and when I make "form to fill" into "filled and valid form" sam croa will not accept this, he tells me that i lost the form and i should buy a new one for 5 kamas...does this happen to anyone else? (5/1/2011)